King of Fire
by WillDaBill
Summary: Hiccup just couldn't kill the Monstrous Nightmare... He couldn't kill something that reminded him of his friend... It looks like running away is his only option, but when he stumbles upon an injured girl with none other than a female Night Fury, he finds himself in a place he never thought could exist...
1. Chapter 1: The Run Away

A/N: What's up guys and gals. I know it has been a really long time since I started this story, years actually. Well, I decided that I'd revisit this story to try to finish it for all of those who wanted to see it done. There are some things that will need to be noted, though. First of all, like I said before, it has been years since I started this. My writing style and ability has increased since then, so the new chapters I write will likely have noticeable differences compared to these first four chapters. That's another thing. I will not be revising these first chapters, they will be what I base my future chapters off of. I hope that those of you who enjoyed this story as it was before will continue to enjoy it despite the changes that will occur. Don't be afraid to leave reviews to let me know what y'all think and to leave suggestions!

 **Hiccup's POV**

I can't believe I'm leaving... I'm actually leaving. Berk will no longer be my home. It won't matter anyway considering the fact no one would miss me in the first place. Everyone always thought of me as a screw up. Even my own father... now the only one I can trust is Toothless. He is my best friend and I would do anything to keep him safe. It appears he will be my mode of transportation for leaving this god forsaken island. There is just no way I could go on with being treated like this in my own home.

I gather my belongings into a basket in my room. I work late at night as to not disturb anyone. I take my drawings/sketches, pencils, spare paper, food, water, clothes, cloths, and a spare tool set I keep in my room in case I can't use the ones at the forge.

The forge... it reminds me of Gobber. He may not be the best man, but he was the closest thing I had to a real father. He would scare my cousin and the rest of the kids away when they bullied me. I would take refuge in the forge and help the old black smith with his work. I suppose he'll be the one person I miss.

I pick the basket up and climb out through the window of my room. I quickly make my way to the cove where my black steed surely awaits. I was proven correct as I reached the cove. There, laying down next to the water, is the so called "offspring of lightning and death." He was asleep, and it looks like he was having a good dream from the sounds of his purrs.

I walk up to him and gently nudge the dragon to wake him. He picks his head up and looks at me with big, green, sleepy eyes.

"Bud, we're leaving." I told him in a whisper.

He gives me a curious look and I smile.

"It's time we got away from those mean ol' vikings who love to hurt us so much."

He growls a bit at the mention of them and I just giggle a bit. I strap the basket to his saddle and hop on. I put my foot into the mechanism for Toothless' tail and get ready to take off.

"Ready to go on an adventure bud?" I ask with a smile.

Toothless purrs in agreement and I turn the tail into position. Within seconds we are soaring through the sky. I turn around to give the place I used to call home one last goodbye.

~Time Skip~

Toothless and I have been flying for about two hours now, and we could start to see the sun come up. I look down to see a small island which is half covered in shrubbery.

"Let's rest there bud."

He gladly lands on the small island. I guess flying does take a toll on dragons. I set up a small fire using twigs and my trusty flint n' steel. I got to cooking some fish and gave a few to Toothless for him to eat.

As I finish eating I hear a strange noise come from the trees across from me. I guess Toothless heard it too since he was now in a guard position next to me. I pull out my dagger and begin to slowly walk towards the tree with my black partner at my side. As we get closer something emerges from the shrubbery. I was both shocked and flustered as I saw another Night Fury step out of the trees. From the shape of its body and the slightly different color, I'm guessing it's a female. I look to see Toothless with wide eyes equally in shock.

I notice something strange though. She seemed to be worried about something from her expression. I slowly walk towards her. She growls at me as I approach. I quickly toss my dagger away and put my hands up to show I'm no harm. She stopped growling, but she was still on edge. That is until a certain male Night Fury growled at the female and she became calm. I started my approach again.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." I try to reassure her.

She looks at me wearily as I get close enough to hold out my hand. I turn my head and close my eyes as I did with Toothless. I released a sigh as I felt hide touch my skin. I look back to see her muzzle against my hand purring. I start to inspect her and walk around. What I see next will shock me to no end... There is a girl behind her knocked out cold...

I look wide eyed at the girl. I saw blood seeping through her side. I immediately picked her up and helped her over to my fire. The female dragon followed me soon after.

I inspect the wound closely. It looks like a cut of some sort. Way to narrow it down. I grab a cloth out of my basket and wrap it around the wound and tie a tight knot. The only problem is I'm no healer. I need to get her to somewhere safe now.

"Toothless." I call the dragon over.

He quickly comes to my side.

"Ask that other Night Fury if she can take us to where this girl lives." I instruct him.

He nods and walks over to the other dragon. He growls at her and she immediately responds by nodding her head and urging the two to follow her.

With no time to waste I gently put the girl on Toothless as I climb on after. I get us into the air and we follow the female to the supposed home of this girl.

I take the time to get a better look at this mysterious girl. She has long, curly brown hair. She looked about my age give or take a few years. She was probably an inch or two taller than me, which doesn't really surprise me. Her hands were a bit small along with her feet. Her figure was similar to Astrid's, but she had a bit finer curves.

~Time Skip~

After flying for about an hour, I saw that we were coming upon a strange fog. We continued to follow the other Night Fury as we traveled into the mist. We had to make sure we stayed close or we would lose her. After we exited the fog I saw yet another thing that seemed to shock me... It was an island full of dragons... And there were people riding them.

I stared awestruck at the sight as we continued to follow the dragon. We came upon a dock and landed. I hopped off of Toothless and carefully picked the girl up bridal style. I carried her along side the two Night Furies as we head towards the giant gate at the end of the dock.

As I approached a guard dressed in strange red armor came towards me with a Gronkle by his side.

"Please help. She's hurt." I pleaded with the guard.

Once he looked at the girl in my hands he gasped and went wide eyed. He quickly grabbed the girl and rushed off.

After waiting a few minutes, more guards came back and pointed spears at me and Toothless. I put my hands up. One of them comes up and puts chains on my hands. I can't believe this is happening.

I'm lead to a prison and left in a cell by the guard. I sit in the corner of the cell contemplating my decision to help that girl. I didn't even know her! I sighed.

~Time Skip~

I've been waiting in this damn cell for what feels like four hours. All of a sudden I hear the door open. I see a guard walk in and behind him... is the girl. They walk up to my cell and look at me. The girl has amazing brown eyes.

"You people have a funny way of saying thank you." I said to her in particular.

She looked a bit guilty.

"Well it's not everyday that someone comes in with an injured princess in their hands." She replies.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

Hiccup's POV  
"Well it's not everyday that someone comes in with an injured princess in their hands." She replies.

My eyes widen a little bit as I stare at the girl with slight disbelief.

"At least answer me this. Where am I and who are you?" I question her.

"My name is Iona, and this is the island of Dragora." She replies with a small wave of her hands in the air.

After that she asks the guard to open the door. I look at her a bit quizzically before getting up and walking towards the door. As I step out I give my thanks and turn to the apparent princess.

"The name is Hiccup. Great name, I know."

She gives a small giggle at my comment. I noticed something though. I don't know where Toothless is. I get a concerned look on my face as I question her.

"Where's Toothless?" I ask sternly.

"Who?" She replies a bit concerned as well.

"My dragon. Where is my dragon?" I say with a slightly raised voice.

"Oh, your dragon is awaiting us at the castle. We are about to head there. Don't worry, we didn't hurt him." She replies.

I sigh in relief as I begin to follow the two out of the prison. As we walk towards this castle I get a glimpse of my surroundings. It still shocks me to see a whole village of people with dragons. Everywhere you looked there was a human-dragon duo. It amazes me to no end. The village buildings seem to all have a tint of red to them. I assume that must be their main color of choice.

We arrive at a massive castle that must be over fifty feet high. It's the biggest building I've ever seen in my entire life. We walk towards the two large doors where there are two more guards standing watch. They see us approach and open the doors for us. Iona thanks then as we walk by and I give them a small nod. We walk in and I notice how beautiful the inside is. There is a red carpet that leads to two thrones. The walls are outlined with intricate gold designs. I notice in one corner there is a familiar black scaled reptile laying down.

"Toothless?" I beckon at the sleeping dragon.

He opens his green eyes and immediately looks at me. He runs at me and tackles me to the ground while licking me nonstop. I laugh as I start to get up.

"I missed you too bud."

I look at Iona to see her smiling at the scene before her.

We walk on the red carpet to the two thrones at the front. In those thrones were two adults who looked like they were in there late 40's. In the bigger of the thrones sat a tall, lean man with a brown beard and blue eyes. He wore similar armor to the guards, but his was much more intricate. The female next to him was in the smaller throne. She looked very similar to Iona. She was a litter taller then her, though. She had the same brown eyes and brown hair. She wore robes that went down to her feet with a red cloth on her lap. It was clear to see where Iona got her beauty from if these were indeed her parents. Did I just think that?

"Young man, what is your name?" The man I assume to be the king asks in a stern, but kind voice.

"My name is Hiccup." I reply.

"I hear that you are the one who saved our daughter Iona. Is this correct?" The lady asks.

I look back at Iona to see her just stand there with a small smile on her face. I turn back around to reply.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. I tried my best I stop the bleeding, but I'm no healer, so I did the best I could." I tell the queen.

They both give me a warm smile. I can't say this is what I was expecting.

"I see you ride that dragon right there. What would his name be." The king questions.

"His name is Toothless." I reply with a small smile.

"You ride a dragon even though I've never seen you around here before. I don't suppose you're from around here are you." The queen chaps in.

"No, I'm not. I was... running away from my home when I found your daughter." I reply hesitantly.

I hear them both gasps. I even hear Iona gasps slightly.

"Would you mind telling us what happened?" The kings asks.

Not wanting to be rude, I agreed.

"Before I start, though, may I know your names." I ask.

"Oh how informal of me. My name is Milford and this is my wife Ingrid." The king answers with a slightly foolish smile.

After hearing that I began to tell the listening crowd my story. I told them of how my mother died. I told them of how my father and I grew apart over time to the point of where we couldn't even look at each other. Every time he did it was just a disappointed scowl. I told them of how I was never accepted by anyone. How everyone thought I was a screw up and a runt. I told them of how I was bullied by the people my age. I was even bullied by my own cousin. I then began to tell them how I met Toothless, and how I was able to get him flying again. I told them of how I earned his trust and formed a bond with him. I told them how he was the only one I could trust anymore. I told them of how I was supposed to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, and how I just couldn't do it. This all led up to telling them about how I ran away and never looked back. I told them of how we came upon their daughter and her Night Fury. I told them of how I managed with her dragon and got her to here. And now I stand here in this castle, talking to the king and queen telling them my life story.

After I finished my story I just stood there with my head down. Everyone in the room, even the guards, stared at me with an awestruck face. Then, something happened that I didn't expect. Ingrid ran up to me and wrapped me in a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that dear. You don't deserve any of it. You rescued our daughter and for that I'm grateful. She said into my ear.

I just stood there for a moment. A small tear escaped my eyes as I slowly hugged her back. After a few seconds we released from the hug.

"My boy, I'd like to offer you something. You could say it's both a thank you for saving my daughter, and it's also to save you as well. I'd like for you to stay here and live as one of us in the city of Dragora. I know a couple who are unable to have children. They are looking for a child to adopt, but they haven't found any. I think I know who would be perfect for them." The king said with a bright smile.

I stood there with my eyes wide. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I think this is the happiest I've ever felt in my life. The only thing that could top it was when I befriended Toothless.

"I- I'd love to." I reply with a bit of a stutter.

The king and queen smile happily. Iona walks up to me. I noticed she hasn't really said that much to me since all this started. Or to anyone for that matter. She walks up and hugs me even tighter than her mother. I stand there shocked for a bit.

"I never thanked you properly for saving me. I really do appreciate it. I don't know how Shade would be without me." She weeps out slightly.

"Better late then never I suppose. By the way, who's Shade?" I question her.

She giggles at my comment and I soon get an answer to my question when the female Night Fury from earlier flys up to us.

"Oh." Was all I said.

Shade walks up to me and rubs her muzzle against me and purrs her thanks for saving her rider. Toothless walks up to join the trio. Him and Shade lock eyes for a second before muzzling their riders.

Iona and I both laugh a little at our dragons.

This is it... this is the start of his new life... this is his new home...


	3. Chapter 3: New Family

Hiccup's POV

Milford had me stay in one of the guest rooms in the castle. I must say that I was impressed with the fine craftsmanship of all the items in there. Even Toothless liked his Slab-O-Rock bed, as they called it. I had the best sleep I have had in years on the bed I slept in.

I woke up around the crack of sunrise and gently leaned up. I smile slightly and look around the room. I see Toothless still sound asleep on his rock bed. I "gracefully" get up as I walk towards the resting reptile. I gently nudge his head trying to wake him from his slumber. I slight growl erupts from his throat.

"Get up you lazy dragon. We have a big day today." I told him with a slightly raspy voice.

He stirs slightly before opening his eyes halfway to stare at the human who disturbed him. He got up on his feet and stretched his legs and wings out.

All of the sudden, a knock could be heard from the door. I walk towards it before opening the door slightly to see who it is. I discover that it is one of the guards waiting to speak to me.

"May I help you, sir?" I ask him.

"The king requests your presence as soon as possible." The guard said formally.

"Thank you. I will be there shortly." I replied.

The guard nodded before walking away. After he leaves I motion for Toothless to follow and we head to the main hall where Milford was sure to be.

We arrived there to see Milford and Ingrid speaking to a couple of people. One was a large man who looked to be in his 30's and had a very fit body. The other was a woman who was about half as tall as the man next to her. She was lean and skinny, but you could still see the outline of muscle from her. She looked to be in her 30's as well. I waited patiently for the conversation to subside.

After the conversation seemed to be over, Milford noticed me and motioned for me to come towards the group.

"Brant, Brenda, this is the boy I have told you about." Milford informed the two.

I eyed the king curiously as the two, who's name I assume to be Brant and Brenda, turn towards me. They seem to have a look of sadness on their faces.

"Hiccup, this is my head general, Brant. And this is my lead archer, Brenda." Milford said as he gestured to the two.

"They are the couple I told you of that could not bear children."

They both looked a bit saddened at that fact, yet they quickly look back up to me.

"Young man, Milford here has told us of how you were treated at your old home. Are these horrible things he mentioned true?" Asks the man named Brant.

I look down as I slowly nod my head. I guess if these people do wish to adopt me, they should know of my past.

Both their eyes widened a little bit. They walked over to me and gave me a slight hug.

"How could anyone do something so cruel." Brenda whispered.

"Ma boy, I'm sure Milford has explained our predicament to you. I think you may be just the type of boy we're looking for." Brant said with slight enthusiasm.

My eyes widened a bit. These people seemed to be caring. I can't see why anyone would reject this offer.

"I'd love to join you." I reply.

Both of their smiles grew as they hugged me again. This time the hug was tighter and more loving.

I waved goodbye to the king and queen as I left the castle with Toothless in tow.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of dragon do you two have?" I question as we walk.

"I ride a Monstrous Nightmare named Skytorch." Brant relied.

"And I ride a Changewing named Swiftstrike. Brenda replied.

The rest of the walk was surprisingly silent as we approached the place I would now call home. We arrived at a slightly large house with a red tint to it. It was two stories with a few windows here and there. I was lead into the house to see it fairly well furnished. I followed the pair upstairs to what I assumed to be my room. I walked in and gasped slightly. The room had a decent sized bed at the corner and a rock bed just next to it. There was a nightstand by the bed as well with a single lantern in top of it. Against another wall there was a desk with another lantern on it. It had two drawers on each end. The last thing I noticed was a small closet built into the wall where I could store my clothes.

"This is where you'll be stayin ma boy." Brant said with a smile in his face.

I couldn't believe these people were treating me so well even though they just met me. This time I initiated a hug. They both smiled warmly and hugged me back.

"What do you think bud?" I asked Toothless.

He gives one of his gummy smiles as he goes to lay down on his new bed. We all laugh a little at the sight.

After I finish unpacking the few things I did bring. I was called down by my new _father._ It felt a bit strange to say that, but it was true. I walked down the stairs to go and see him and mom sitting by a fire. I walk up to them and make my presence known. They both turn to look at me.

"Ah, Hiccup." Dad says.

"We need to talk to you about something."

I nod my head to show I'm ready.

"Well, as you may know, I am the general of the great army that guards this nation, and Brenda here is our top archer. That be as it may, we both have skills in fighting. We want you to be able to defend yourself and live a healthy life. We want to ask you if you'd be willing to train under our guidance. Now, it will defiantly not be easy, especially with me training you, but it will aid you in the future. You'll be stronger, faster, and skilled in the art of combat. It will take some time, but I think you'll find it will all be worth it." Dad explains to me.

I just stand there, slightly shocked by the offer. This will probably be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do my entire life. But it could help me in the future. I'll do it. This could take me out of the skinny body I rest in now. This is it.

"I'll do it." I reply with a determined look.

They both smile at me.

"Well then, let's get started." They both say in unison.


	4. Chapter 4: Years of Change

Hiccup's POV

"Faster..."  
"Faster..."  
"Faster!" Yelled Brant.

I continue to clash swords with him. I try to move as fast as I can to dodge his attacks while, at the same time, trying to get a blow on him.

Right now we're practicing sword fighting with very dull practice swords. They won't cause any real injury, but that doesn't mean they still won't hurt. Dad has been helping me to master fighting with all weapons. It's hard to believe that after five years I'm actually able to hold my own against him.

The years have changed me quite a bit. I grew to about 6'3. Due to the rigorous training that my dad has been putting me threw, I have gained quite a lot of muscle. I'm the best sword fighter on the island, after my dad of course. Sometimes I'm actually able to beat him.

I continue to dodge his blows at a very fast speed. He tries to attack me from above, but I raise my sword to block. I notice a chance on his stomach, so I take it. I threw a powerful punch at his stomach and hit right on target. He stumbled back a bit and nearly dropped his sword. Whenever he looks up from the ground all he sees is me holding the sword at his face. He gets up in defeat and pats me on the back.

"You let your guard down. I think you might be getting a little rusty old man." I tell him jokingly.

"That may be true, but don't forget the amount of times this "old man" has kicked your sorry behind boy." He replied back with a laugh.

We both exit the training camp with a smile on our face and feeling quite sweaty. Dad goes off to the house to rest while I head down to the blacksmith hut.

As I approach the hut, I'm greeted by a sword swinging towards my face. I immediately dodge downwards and perform a counter by grabbing the swords handler by the wrist and taking him or her over my shoulder. I pull out my sword and hold it up to the person's neck only to realize the attacker is one other than my friend Gunnar.

He lets out a groan before saying,"Man, I thought I had you that time."

I help him up then give him a stern look.

"You really shouldn't do that you know. One day I might not hesitate to finish the job." I warn him with a slight smile.

He pales a bit while sheathing his sword.

"Ha... ha... yeah." He replies a bit shaken.

Gunnar was a little shorter than me, at about 6'0. He has dark blonde hair along with a couple of green eyes like my own.

His Timberjack, Splinter, comes up behind him and nuzzles him in the back. He turns around and gives him a small pet.

Three other people walk up to join us along with their dragons.I recognize them as our other friends, or as we call ourselves,"The Gang."

There's Siv with her Deadly Nadder, Spikestorm. Siv was a small girl, standing at only 5'4, but don't underestimate her, or you'll regret it. She has blonde hair and two maroon eyes. The next person to walk up was Magnus along with his Rumblehorn, Stonehorn. He stood at a mighty 6'7, and had the body structure of your average Viking. He has a mop of black hair along with two blue eyes. Finally, there was Rolf with his Monstrous Nightmare, Heatwave. He stands at about 5'9, and not a bad fighter if I do say so myself. He has spiky, dark brown hair on his head with a pair of dark brown eyes. Iona seemed to be missing strangely.

"Getting your ass kicked again Gunnar?" Rolf questioned with a small laugh.

"Hey! I'll beat him one day, just you wait!" Gunnar replied defensively.

"Please, the day I you beat Hiccup is the day I eat dirt for supper." Siv said sarcastically.

"Yeah, no offense Gunnar, but Hiccup is way better at fighting then you are. You know he could beat anyone here." Magnus replied in his usual deep voice.

Gunnar didn't reply, mainly cause he knew Magnus was right. That's just one of the perks of having The head general and the head archer as parents.

"That's enough you guys. By the way, have any of you seen Iona?" I asked.

"I haven't seen your girlfriend since yesterday." Rolf said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes at his response.

"You know we aren't dating." I reply back a bit annoyed.

Before anyone else could say anything a familiar Night Fury landed in front of us. Iona hopped off of shade and walked towards the group. She notices how Gunnar has dirt all over him.

"What happened to you Gunnar? Did you try to fight Hiccup again or something?" She questions.

Everyone started laughing, except for Gunnar, who looked down embarrassed.

"Alright, let's stop messing with Gunnar, I think he's been shamed enough today." I say while still laughing a little bit.

"Where have you been, Iona?" Asked Rolf.

"I've been trying to keep a small pack of terrors away from the fishermen's haul." She replied.

"I see. Well I'm off to the forge to work on an adjustment for Toothless' tail. It's been a little off balance lately." I said as I bid everyone farewell.

"I think I'll come with you!" Iona replied a bit too excitedly.

Everyone seemed to notice.

"I mean... to keep you company while you work." She said shortly after.

"Oh. Alright then." I reply a bit hesitantly.

That was strange. She doesn't usually act like that. I wonder if there is anything she's hiding from me...

We made our way to the forge and upon arrival I greeted the blacksmith, of which I'm the apprentice.

"Ey 'iccup. 'Ow are ya doin lad?" The old blacksmith, Torstein.

He was about the size of your average Viking. He had light brown hair with two green eyes to go with it. I became his apprentice not too long after I started living in Dragora. He was impressed with my skills and wanted me aboard. He rides a Gronkle named Smelt.

"Hey Torstein. I'm doing fine. How about you?" I asked in reply.

"I've 'ad a bit o' a slow day, but besides that everything 's fine." He replied.

"Oh, tha' reminds me, could you watch the forge for a bit 'iccup? I need to go out and collect a few materials for the forge." Torstein asked a bit hurriedly.

"No problem. Is there anything that needs to be done while you're gone?" I ask.

"There's a list right o're there with the types of weapons that need to be made." He replied as he took his leave.

I walked over and grabbed the list off of the counter. It only had a few axes and swords, easy stuff. After I read the list again I began to work by melting some steel. I almost forgot that Iona has been waiting at the door quietly.

"Oh, right, hey Iona. I'm not gonna lie, this will probably get a bit boring, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

"It's fine. I'm sure you could use someone to talk to while you work anyway. I'll just sit at the counter." She replied as she made her way to the seats that stand by the counter.

I nod my head as I begin to take some of the steel and pour it into molds. We begin to have small talk for a little while.

After a about an hour I started to feel a bit too warm, so I took my shirt off as I often do when the temperature gets a bit too uncomfortable in the forge. I hear a small gasp, then a sigh. I turn around to see Iona staring at me, but as soon as I notice, she looks away.

I raise my eyebrow curiously. I glance down at my body for a second. Sure, I had gained quite a bit of muscle from training with my dad, but I don't think it's that much too look at. Iona is hiding something from me, and I plan to find out what.


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings Revealed

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! This is where I will be returning to the story. If you are confused on what I'm talking about, read the new A/N message at the beginning of chapter one and you'll understand. Alright, enjoy!**

 **Hiccup's POV**

It didn't take me much longer to finish the list of requests needed to be finished at the forge. I will admit, it was nice to have Iona there to chat with as I did my work. She's always been good company. I still can't get that situation from earlier out of my head. Now that I think about it, she has been acting weird for the past few weeks. She's always offering to help with mundane tasks that she knows I can finish by myself, always trying to start small talk whenever she can, and always trying to stare at my when she think's I won't notice. I think it's about time I figured out what's been going on. I don't want to be too straight forward about it, though. Knowing her, that'll just make her less inclined to tell me. I think I'll ask her to meet me later. With no one around it'll just be the two of us chatting without having to worry about anyone interrupting.

"Hey, Iona," I said to get her attention.

She jumped a little and her head shot up to look at me, obviously lost in thought moments before.

"What? Oh, what's up Hiccup?" She replied back with new focus.

"Do you wanna hang out at Willow's peak later, just the two of us? I figured we could use some time to just relax and talk."

"Oh... Um... Yeah, that sounds nice," She answered with a barley noticeable blush.

"Cool, how does eight sound?" I questioned with a small smile.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you there," She responded.

After the conversation came to an end, we both headed out separate ways back to our homes with our dragons in tow. She went to the behemoth of a castle she calls a house and I returned to my home around the edge of town. As I passed by the stables, I gave Skytorch and Swiftstrike a quick pet before walking inside. I was greeted by my mom and dad. Mom was in the kitchen cooking one of her amazing meals. Dad was sitting in his favorite chair by the fireplace.

"Welcome home son," Mom said as she spotted me walking in.

"Hey Mom. Dinner smells delicious. Is that fish stew?" I asked following the compliment.

"Why thank you Hiccup. And yes dear, it is fish stew," she replied, sending a smile my way.

"So, son, what have you been up too since we last talked?" Dad asked as I walked over to sit next to him in another chair.

"Oh, the usual. Had to finish a list of orders for Torstein. Hung out with Iona while I worked," I replied to him as I sat down.

"Ah, yes, Iona. I must say son, you and the princess have been getting quite cozy with each other for a while now, haven't you?"

"Yes, she's a dear isn't she. You really should invite her over for dinner some time, Hiccup," Mom said from the kitchen.

I stayed silent and blushed slightly. Dad just gave a hearty laugh and patted me on the back. It wasn't long after that till Mom brought us our stew in some bowls. I was pleasantly surprised that we had a side of buttered bread to go with the meal. I emptied my bowl quickly, enjoying the taste as I downed it. After finishing my meal, I brought all of our bowls to the kitchen and quickly washed them. I headed upstairs to freshen up a bit before my meet with Iona. I washed my self up with the wash bucket and swished some mint paste in my mouth.

I was soon ready, so I headed downstairs, grabbed a couple of fish, and continued outside. I tossed the cod to Toothless, who quickly garbled them down. He warbled in thanks and walked up to me seeking attention. I laughed a little and gave him a few good scratches.

"Alright Bud, lets go meet the girls," I told him.

He jumped a little as he heard who we were going see and quickly laid his head down for me to get on. I couldn't help but smile at the dragon's antics. I wasted no time, hopping onto the saddle and fitting my leg into the tail stirrup. We were quickly off, flying towards Willow's peak. I took the time to just sit back and enjoy the feeling of being in the air. It didn't matter if I did this every day for the rest of my life, nothing beats the feeling of flying. It brings so much freedom and tranquility with it. It wasn't long before we arrived at our destination. We landed around the treeline that bordered the peak. I hopped off and sat on the ground, waiting for the girls to arrive. Toothless curled around me and I leaned back to use him as a back rest while subconsciously petting him.

A few minutes passed before I heard the telltale sound of wing beats and boots hitting the ground. I turned towards the source of the sound to see Iona dismounting Shade.

"Greetings Milady," I greeted with a mock bow.

She gave a little laugh then bowed back.

"Well hello there sir."

She walked over to me and sat down next to me while Shade sat laid down next to Toothless.

"So, how have you been recently?" She asked as she looked my way.

"I've been pretty good. Just been training with my dad and working in the forge for the most part," I replied back.

"The real question is, how have you been?" I asked her with a slightly serious tone.

She gave me a confused look and cocked her head slightly in question.

"What do you mean, Hiccup?" She questioned.

"You've been acting a bit weird recently. I've been getting worried. You seem to space out more, you act really nervous around me, you're always trying to help me with my tasks... It's just a bit odd," I explained to her with worry evident in my voice.

"Oh... um..."

She looked down at her hands, which were now fidgeting. She appeared to be in deep thought, while also looking extremely nervous. I decided I should try to comfort her a bit. I reached my hand up and put it on her shoulder as I spoke to her.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to be afraid. I promise I won't judge anything you say," I tell her with a soothing voice and a small smile.

She looks at me for a few moments, just staring into my eyes. I can't help but notice how beautiful her eyes are. Like gems planted upon her face. She finally moves, letting out a sigh.

"Hiccup, do you remember how we met, five years ago?" She asked quietly.

I nodded at her in response.

"I never told you why I was out there..."

I gave her a curious look and asked her to continue.

"That day, I had run away from my home. Not permanently, I just needed to get away for a while. You see, that day was the day my parents decided to finally talk to me about my future as a princess and heir of Dragora. I expected to hear most of what they told me, but one thing that caught me off guard was the mention of having a husband. They told me that I'd need someone to rule the kingdom with and to produce and heir. I was completely shocked by the statement. I had never thought about having a husband before. If I'm being honest, I never thought I would need one. I've always been very independent about what I do. I don't like having to rely on someone to get something done, therefore I never really thought I would take interest in a man. I argued with them on the matter, and after my anger grew to be too much, I just ran off to Shade. We flew in a random direction, not caring where we ended up, all I cared about was getting away. That's when a storm came through. It was too powerful for Shade to handle, and we ended up crashing on that small island where you and Toothless found us."

I took a second to absorb all the new information she was telling me. It was a lot to take in at once. I saw a small tear escape her eye and, without thinking, went to wipe it away. She smiled at my action and looked at me. But, there was still one thing left unanswered.

"I'm glad that you feel comfortable telling me all this, I really am, but what does this have to do with how you've been acting recently?" I questioned her.

She looked back towards her hands again, preparing to continue.

"Like I mentioned before, I never really thought that I would end up getting interested in a man. That's been changing, Hiccup. I've actually been developing feelings for one, something I never thought would happen." She said with a sad smile.

"Really... What... What's he like?" I asked with a hint of jealousy for some reason.

She looked at me for a moment, her tears starting to dry. She turned towards me and looked me in the eyes as she began to answer.

"Well... he's smart, caring, always puts others before himself. He's a great fighter, and not too bad in the forge," She listed off while slowly leaning in closer.

"He's amazing with dragons. He's known me for a very long time. He knows just how to make me laugh. But most of all..." She trailed off, her lips now only a hairs width apart from mine. She stares into my eyes as she finishes her sentence.

"...he saved my life," And as she finished, she closed the gap between our lips, pressing them together in a passionate kiss.

At first, I just sat there, not sure how to respond. But, as it continued on, I slowly closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her closer. The kiss felt like it lasted for hours, despite it only being a few minutes. I felt like I never wanted to stop. We probably wouldn't have if it weren't for the fact that we needed to breath. Damn lungs.

We just sat there, looking deep into each others eyes. Without thinking, I brought my right hand up to caress her face. She leaned her head into my touch while closing her eyes. I pulled her head into the crook of my neck. She took a deep breath and just enjoyed laying there. I rested my chin atop her head as I began to rub her back with one hand while the other intertwined with hers.

After sitting in that position for a while, she looked up at me with a big smile on her face.

"I love you, Hiccup," She told me with such love and passion in her voice.

"And I love you, my princess," I responded back with equal passion.

We re-positioned ourselves so that she was laying on my chest and in-between my legs while I leaned back onto our two dragons. As we both looked off into the sky, the sun had just began to set. The view was beautiful. After I looked at the sun off the horizon, I looked down at the woman laying in my arms and smiled warmly.

At this moment, I am the happiest man alive.


End file.
